


Affirmation

by Juli



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn‘t say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

Danny Messer let out a small ‘oof’ of expelled air as his chest met hit wall. Before he could react, a warm body draped itself over him, pressing him close against the hard surface.

“Please don’t say no,” Mac Taylor’s voice was a hoarse whisper in his ear. “Please don’t say no.”

Mac had been on Danny the moment he walked into their apartment, barely letting him get the door shut before grabbing the younger man and kissing him deeply. Danny hadn’t protested. In fact, he’d dropped his messenger bag and wrapped his arms around Mac’s neck so that he could enjoy it more thoroughly. Instead of deepening the kiss, however, Mac had broken it off before spinning Danny around and almost roughly shoving him up against the wall.

Danny had no idea what was going on; no idea on what had caused this aggressive behavior in Mac. The one thing he did know, though, was that he wouldn’t say no to Mac.

Ever.

Arching his back, Danny pushed back into Mac as best he could, given the position he was in. “Whatever you need, Mac, you got it. I’m yours, man.”

Mac growled and bit Danny sharply on the back of the neck. The pain was unexpected; the pleasure even more so. Danny shivered. He’d never felt so possessed by another person in his life and he sure as hell never thought he’d like it.

Whatever mood Mac was in, it was riding him hard. Mac’s hands slid down Danny’s torso and halted at his hips. When their movement stopped there, Danny realized that Mac was hesitating and he figured he knew why.

“Whatever you need, Mac,” Danny reminded the older man. He wiggled his ass, just in case there was any doubt.

His reassurance was exactly what Mac was waiting for. His arms wrapped around Danny’s waist and he mouthed the nape of Danny’s neck even as his fingers grappled with Danny’s belt buckle. Danny laughed breathlessly and tried to help, but Mac impatiently batted his fingers away.

Danny didn’t need further instruction. He put his hands flat against the wall and stood passively, letting Mac do as he wanted. Within moments, his pants were down around his ankles and warm hands were kneading his ass.

“Mmmmm. . . .” Danny purred. “Feels good, Mac.”

“Gonna feel even better,” Mac promised.

Danny was relieved to hear the words. Having Mac go all primal on him was sexy as hell, but was a little disconcerting too. It just wasn’t like Mac. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but immediately found it too full to talk; Mac had used the opportunity to thrust his fingers inside. Worried or not, Danny automatically started to suck.

“Good boy,” Mac murmured. The hand that wasn’t busy with Danny’s mouth slid under his shirt and rested across his belly. The dual points of contact made Danny shudder, which in turn caused Mac to groan.

Just as quickly as they’d been put in his mouth, Mac withdrew his fingers and also removed his hand from Danny’s stomach. Moments later, Danny felt them on his ass, parting his cheeks. He tried to thrust his hips back, encouraging the contact, but was impeded from spreading his legs by the pants still around his ankles. Impatiently, Danny kicked the pants aside and opened himself up to his lover‘s touch.

Normally Mac was the epitome of gentle and thorough when he prepared Danny. This time, his spit-slickened fingers thrust into Danny’s ass and immediately started to scissor, stretching Danny quickly.

“Maaaac. . .” Danny moaned. He’d been trying to get Mac to put caution aside for awhile and liked the results. “So good. . . .”

In answer, Mac covered Danny, his hard length pressed against the opening to Danny’s body. Before Danny could process what that meant, the head of Mac’s engorged cock entered him, Mac sliding in relentlessly until it breached the outer ring. Danny cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, but Mac didn’t stop until he was fully embedded in Danny. Only then did he still and give Danny a chance to adjust.

Danny felt like he was burning up inside and the point of ignition was his ass. His body tightened against the cock impaling him for a few moments, but then loosened, accepting the intruder. Danny groaned and braced himself against the wall, thrust back against his lover.

“Go, Mac.”

Mac didn’t need to be told twice. He growled low in his throat and grabbed Danny’s hip, his first thrust hard enough to nearly bang Danny’s head against the wall. Not that Danny was protesting.

“That the best you got?” Danny taunted the older man.

There was no verbal answer. Instead, Mac let his hips do the talking for him as he pounded away, driving his cock repeatedly against Danny’s body. Danny groaned, but not in pain. Yeah, he was gonna feel this one for a day or two, but the memory of Mac cutting loose would be worth every minute.

Danny could tell when Mac was about to come. The older man’s thrusts were strong and steady, then there was a momentary lull before they became short and staccato. Danny let his arms collapse, resting his head on them while Mac pounded away.

Mac’s hands went from Danny’s hips to his shoulders, holding him in place as he thrust in one final time, somehow managing to go even deeper than he had before. “Danny!”

Danny felt the warmth of Mac’s release within him and he hummed in pleasure. He loved the feeling, just as he loved knowing that it was him that made Mac lose control like that. Mac’s hips continued to move against his ass as his cock spent itself inside. It seemed to take forever before Mac finished coming and only then did he collapse against Danny.

Locking his knees, Danny took the weight gladly, proud that Mac trusted him to take it. The two men exchanged sloppy, slow kisses. Danny turned as much as he could to make it easier, but unfortunately that meant that Mac slipped out of him sooner than he would have liked. His hissed in a combination of disappointment and discomfort, but mostly disappointment. Danny enjoyed being connected to Mac for as long as possible.

Mac, characteristically, read it wrong. “Ah, hell, Danny, I’m sorry.” As soon as Mac’s cock was completely free, he lifted off of Danny and carefully spread Danny’s cheeks. “I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

“You kiddin’?” Danny twisted his torso so that he could look at Mac in disbelief. “That was incredible.”

“No, you’re generous and I took advantage of that,” Mac bent down as he checked Danny for blood. Danny bit his lip in an effort not to laugh. Mac was many things, but adorable wasn’t often a word Danny could use to describe him. The seriousness with which Mac was taking his task, though, was downright cute.

“You didn’t hear any complainin’ from me,” Danny retorted. “And you know I’m not shy about expressin’ my opinion.”

Mac smiled, although whether it was at Danny’s quip or in relief over finding he hadn’t injured his lover was unclear. He patted Danny’s hip. “You’re going to be sore for a couple of days.”

“Totally worth it,” Danny let himself be turned around and pulled into Mac’s arms for a tender kiss. Unfortunately, it was also a short-lived kiss.

“What the-. . . .” Mac pulled off and looked down in dismay. “God, Danny. I’m sorry.”

Danny’s erection was trapped between them. Their coupling had been passionate, but short. Mac had been primed before Danny had walked in the door, but Danny’d been taken by surprise and hadn‘t reached completion. He’d enjoyed it thoroughly, though, even if he hadn’t come.

“Of all the selfish,” Mac reached for Danny’s erection.

“Stop,” Danny grabbed Mac’s wrist, stopping him from touching his cock. “I wanted it, Mac, as much as you did.”

“But-. . . .”

“You gave me a chance to say no,” Danny said firmly. “Did I say no?”

“That’s beside the point,” Mac retorted. “I love you, I shouldn’t just use you like that.”

Danny laughed softly and leaned into Mac. “Believe you me, you can use me like that any time you want.”

“I’m so sorry, Danny-. . . .”

“Knock it off, Mac,” Danny was starting to get angry. Mac had just blown his mind with incredible sex and yet insisted on apologizing for it. “Look at Mr. Happy,” he gestured down at his cock. “He looks happy about the whole thing, don’t he?”

“Yes, he does,“ Mac relaxed a little; Danny’s obvious contentment was obviously helping overcoming his guilt. “Let me make it up to you?”

Danny pretended to think about it for a moment. “Maybe. . . on one condition.”

Mac lifted one eyebrow. “And that is?”

“You tell me what’s goin’ on with you,” Danny told him, suddenly serious. “I’m not complainin’, Mac, I’m not, but this. . . . wasn’t like you.”

Bending down, Mac kissed him slow and deep, just like Danny liked. He went boneless against Mac. As much as he wanted to find out what was bothering his lover, he couldn’t keep any kind of focus when Mac kissed him like that. Thankfully, Mac was focused enough for both of them.

“Deal,” Mac said when he concluded the kiss. He drew away from Danny and held out his hand. Danny took it gladly and let himself be led from the room. Walking in his erect condition wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he wouldn’t let a little thing like that keep him from following Mac.

Danny wasn’t surprised when Mac took him to the bathroom. They were both a sticky mess. He was a little surprised when Mac started running a bath instead of a shower. Mac must really feel bad; baths weren’t something they indulged in often.

When the water was started, Mac turned to Danny and the look in his eyes made Danny breathless. The almost chaste kiss that Mac bestowed made Danny shiver. Had he felt possessed before? Now he felt cherished.

After they kissed, Mac gently unbuttoned the shirt that Danny had honestly forgotten he was still wearing. Mac slid it slowly off of Danny’s shoulders, kissing each one as it was revealed. He even knelt and slipped Danny’s socks off his feet, although he didn’t kiss those. Danny was relieved; he didn’t think he could have kept a straight face through that.

By the time Danny was nude, there was a decent amount of water in the tub. Mac held Danny’s hand as he helped the other man into the water. Danny settled against the blessed warmth, letting it seep in before he got down to business.

“Tell me,” Danny looked at Mac, hoping his expression showed what he felt. He wasn’t going to back down.

Mac sighed and looked down before lifting his face. “Do you remember Kevin Wallace?”

Danny frowned as he thought. “Wasn’t that the teenager you identified as the driver in that hit and run?”

“That’s him,” Mac’s confirmed.

It had been a heartbreaking case. Some high school kids had been walking home late at night after drinking in a park. A car had blown through a red light, striking the group and killing a 16 year-old girl. Mac had tracked down the guilty party - who happened to be the girl’s twin brother. It had been a devastating situation for the whole family.

“What about him?” Danny prompted when Mac didn’t continue.

“You know he was sentenced to a facility for juvenile delinquents?” Mac waited for Danny to nod before going on. “He was found this morning. He hung himself.”

Danny closed his eyes briefly in sympathy. He’d briefly watched while Mac had interrogated Kevin. The kid wasn’t bad, just stupid in the I’m-Invincible kind of way that teens often were. Once he’d been made to admit what he’d done, he was clearly devastated over killing his sister, even if it had been an accident. The family had been up in arms over their daughter’s death, hounding the upper ups about catching the monster that had struck her and then driven away without even checking on her condition. Losing their daughter had been a huge blow, finding out their son was the ‘monster’ that did it had left them speechless.

It hadn’t helped that Kevin Wallace bore an uncanny resemblance to Danny, if a younger version of him. Danny only hoped that Mac hadn’t seen any post-suicide photos of the kid; it would probably freak him out more than he already was. No wonder Mac had pounced Danny the minute he walked in; he’d needed proof that his lover was alive and well.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Danny opened his eyes and pinned his gaze on Mac. “You didn’t put Kevin behind the wheel, you didn’t make him drive away from the accident and you sure as hell didn’t kill him.”

“I know,” Mac’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I just feel bad for him and even worse for his parents.”

Danny reached out a hand, glad when Mac immediately grabbed it. “I know,” Danny echoed Mac’s words. “It’s fucking shitty situation for everybody.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Mac sat up straighter. He cleared his throat; obviously, he was ready to change the subject. “Now, I believe I have some making up to do?”

“Make away,” Danny squeezed Mac’s hand and then let it go, using both hands to gesture at himself. “I’m all yours.”

The look Mac gave him was tender. Danny’s erection had softened a little as they’d spoken about Kevin Wallace and he half hoped that Mac would take that problem in hand. Instead, however, Mac picked up a washcloth and the bar of soap. Mac soaped up the cloth and ran it slowing down Danny’s chest, leaving a swath of slick, soapy bubbles in it’s wake. After he repeated the motion, wetting Danny’s entire chest, he set the cloth aside and used his hands to sluice the suds off.

“S’nice,” Danny purred, eyes half-closed in pleasure.

“I thought you’d like that,” Mac’s face and voice were full of pleasure.

Mac continued the pattern and Danny lay back and let him. Like Danny had been when they entered the bathroom, Mac still had his shirt on. Unlike Danny, he kept it on, even as the arms of the shirt got wet as he bathed Danny. Danny’s cock liked the attention being lavished on Danny, just as Danny liked the sight of the fabric of Mac’s ever-wetter shirt clinging to his torso.

By the time Danny was clean, Mr. Happy jutted proudly out of the water.

“Mac. . . .” Danny wasn’t proud of the whine in his voice, but was powerless to stop it.

“I’ve got you, Danny,” Mac assured him, bending in for a quick kiss. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

Mac’s hands were slick with soap. That made his hand slide a little too easy along Danny’s cock; Danny would have liked a little more friction. Apparently determined to make up for how quick their coupling had been, Mac took his time in working Danny’s cock, using long, slow strokes that soon had Danny breathless.

“Mac, so good.” Danny’s toes curled against the edge of the tub. He was so close. . .

“You deserve it,” Mac told him. One hand dipped down to fondle Danny’s balls. “I always want to make you feel good.”

Danny would have liked to reassure him that their earlier activity was pleasurable too, but he was too busy climaxing. He groaned loud and deep as his orgasm overtook him, the water splashing as Danny’s hips pumped, the warm, sticky stream of his release hitting his chest.

Mac continued to pump Danny through the aftershocks of the younger man’s orgasm, seeming to knowing instinctively when the sensation was about to cross over from pleasure to over-stimulation. When Danny opened his eyes, Mac was wiping him off with the washcloth, the water having cooled during the time Danny had been soaked in it.

“Wow,” Danny smiled lazily up at his lover. “That was - you’re amazing, Mac.”

“One of us is amazing and it’s not me,” Mac retorted. He softened his words by bending down and kissing Danny tenderly. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmmm. . .” Danny stretched and closed his eyes. “Does that mean I have to move? Because I gotta tell you, Mac, that doesn’t sound so good right now.”

Mac flicked water at Danny’s face. “Come on, Aquaboy. Certain things’ll shrivel up if you stay in there too long.”

Danny opened one eye. “Then it’s good that my ‘certain thing’ is pretty big to start out with.”

“And if you come out of the water and come to bed with me,” Mac changed his tactics. “We can snuggle under the covers.”

The coaxing worked; Danny sighed and held out a hand. Mac obliged and helped him get up. Danny had barely stepped out of the tub before Mac was wrapping a huge towel around him. He immediately started to rub it vigorously over Danny’s body, but Danny just leaned into Mac, making it hard for the older man to continue drying him off.

“I’m okay, Mac, honest.”

“I know, Danny,” for the first time seemed convinced. “You’re remarkable, I hope you know that.”

Danny snorted. “I should; you tell me enough.”

He was rewarded with one of Mac’s shy smiles. “Good.”

Danny took the towel from Mac and set it aside. “You’re pretty remarkable your own self. Now get that shirt off so you can get dry.”

Smiling at Danny’s sudden bossiness, Mac complied and even remained compliant while Danny dried him off. When Danny was finished, Mac dropped the towel in a now-empty tub. Wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist, he led him out of the bathroom.

The two men were silent as they padded into the bathroom, but it was a comfortable kind. As soon as they got under the covers, Danny curled up to Mac, pillowing his head on Mac’s broad chest. “Night, Mac. Love you.”

“Love you too, Danny,” Mac pressed a kiss on the top of Danny’s head. “Sleep tight.”

“After the way you rode me?” Danny couldn’t help but tease. “I’m going to have sweet dreams.”

Mac smiled and settled into his pillow, clearly ready to sleep. Danny smiled to himself and looked forward to following him. He’d try and keep it from Mac, but he’d be feeling the burn from their sex for days to come - but it was a small price to pay.

Danny fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~the end~


End file.
